Para Guardar na Memória
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "Alice abraçou o vampiro pelos ombros e enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, exalando aquele perfume adocicado que tanto amava. Guardando na memoria." One-shot, Lemon.


**Shipper: **Alisper  
><strong>Censura: <strong>PG-17  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ok, eles não me pertencem, eu não vou ganhar nada com isso, e é claro que isso nunca aconteceu, porque se não Twilight teria um ouuuuutro rumo.

**N/A:** Essa one-shot é uma sequencia para "Muro das Maravilhas", mas não é _extremamente_ necessário ler a primeira fic para entender essa one-shot. Foi apenas algo trabalhado a pedido de uma leitora, um tipo de final alternativo para a Alice e para o Jasper que sempre esteve na minha cabeça.

Decidado a [ a ] mah _ padovani, que me pediu uma continuação. Talvez não é aquilo que você esperava, mas espero que goste.

* * *

><p><strong>PARA GUARDAR NA MEMÓRIA<br>**_By Garota Anonima_

* * *

><p>"Tem certeza de que não vai subir?" Sarabeth perguntou, enquanto ajudava Izzie a se manter em pé.<p>

"Você da conta dela?" indicou a loira, agarrada a uma garrafa de vodka.

"Eu estou bem. Só precisamos nos sentar e esperar o mundo parar de girar!" Izzie exclamou de uma maneira doce e compreensiva.

"É, isso não vai acontecer." Sarabeth olhou a amiga aos risos. "Pode ir. A gente se vê no almoço?"

"Eu levo o kit ressaca." Alice riu e acenou para as meninas.

Sarabeth sorriu e arrastou Izzie para o elevador. No meio do caminho a loira gritou e estendeu os braços, a garrafa de vodka quase caindo em sua cabeça. "Eu vou me casar!"

Alice riu e girou nos calcanhares. Era quase cinco horas da manhã. Amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, teriam de estar todos de pés para o casamento. Tom havia tido a despedida de solteiro na semana passada, preocupado demais com a ressaca. Mas como Sarabeth só conseguia chegar à Irlanda dois dias antes do casamento, Izzie havia decidido adiar a sua. Afinal de contas, uma despedida de solteiro sem madrinha de casamento, não era a mesma coisa.

A menina caminhou pelo hall do hotel e saiu para a piscina, de lá desceu alguns degraus e acabou na praia. A água era limpa e azul clara, e ela não sabia onde Izzie havia encontrado aquele hotel. Tinha os traços rústicos de um castelo medieval e uma pequena capela com vitrais de santos coloridos, construída de pedras frias e cinzentas. Paredes longas de pedra se erguiam ao redor do hotel, que havia sido construído a poucos metros da faixa de areia.

Alice se apoiou no muro de pedra de cinco metros que afastava a área da piscina da faixa de areia, e tirou os pepetoes pretos com cristais Jimmy Choos, segurando-os pelos calcanhares enquanto andava pela areia. Ela estava morna, e Alice sentiu um certo prazer em caminhar na praia na alvorada. Ela parou e virou-se para encarar o horizonte além do mar, onde o sol nascente lançava nuances de laranja, vermelho e amarelo no céu ainda escuro. O vento soprou, fazendo seus cabelos desgrenhados flutuarem no ar. Ela deu alguns passos a frente e sentiu a água gelada e salgada quebrar-se contra seus tornozelos. Andou mais um pouco, e logo as ondas estava quebrando em seus joelhos, respigando a espuma em seu tubinho pregueado cinzento.

Ela olhou o sol longe demais, abriu os braços e sorriu para a maresia e para os raios de sol que aos poucos tocavam sua pele arrepiada. Sabia que a sensação não duraria muito tempo, e que logo teria de voltar para a sua vida de faz de conta, mas ela se permitiu sorrir por um segundo ou mais.

Porque ele sempre voltaria. Por mais que tivesse o machucado, ele sempre estaria protegendo ela; ela sabia disso pelas rosas amarelas que nunca falharam um dia se quer, em todos os cinco anos que se passaram. Não importava que tivesse escolhido o que era melhor para quem ela amava, ele sempre apareceria, no fim das contas. Porque ele era sua aurora boreal pessoal.

**Seis horas atrás**

"Eu vou me casar!" Izzie gritou mais uma vez, e elas beberam mais uma dose de tequila.

Lambe o sal, vira o copo, morde o limão. Era o que repetiam toda vez que o ouviam a palavra casamento, ou algo derivado. Era a regra do jogo, inventado por Sarabeth, claro.

"Se você continuar gritando isso, teremos de dormir no bar!" Alice avisou a amiga.

Izzie estava sentada sobre uma mesa redonda com um vestido preto rodado, na cabeça tinha um véu branco preso a uma coroa colorida de plástico, e nos dedos um enorme anel de plástico em forma de diamante, que piscava luzes coloridas. Todas usam boás rosas, e algumas das meninas que tinham vindo com elas, estavam mais bêbadas do que Alice jurava possível.

Era o terceiro bar que visitavam naquela noite, e de alguma maneira, pareceu a Alice que a tequila irlandesa fosse mais forte do que a americana, estava se sentindo meio zonza após o terceiro copo, e decidiu sair da brincadeira.

Haviam muitos homens com elas, todos eles tentando tirar vantagem das damas de honra ou das outras meninas que as acompanhavam. Izzie estava se divertindo tanto que Alice se sentiu feliz por ela. Era bom saber que estaria ali para o casamento e para quando ela tivesse filhos. Para quando Sarabeth finalmente decidisse que era hora de se casar e relaxar. Sentiu-se feliz por poder estar ali para todos aqueles momentos.

"Parou de brincar?" Sara sentou-se em um banco alto, ao lado de Alice, espremendo os olhos devidos as luzes fortes.

"Alguém tem de achar o caminho de volta para o hotel." Ela brincou entre risos.

Sarabeth riu enquanto falava. "Da para acreditar? Essas meninas ai parecem que nunca viram tequila na vida."

Alice riu também. As amigas que Izzie havia feito na faculdade de medicina veterinária eram engraçadas e inteligentes, e tinham um apetite voraz por álcool. "Passaram tempo demais estudando. Agora que vão se formar está na hora de viver a vida." E Sara riu junto dela.

Os olhos de Alice passearam pela multidão, e mesmo com a escuridão e luzes coloridas piscando fortemente sob sua cabeça, ela reconheceu um par de olhos na multidão. Seu coração bateu mais devagar e ela largou o copo com água sobre o balcão, levantando-se do banco. Os olhos continuaram fixos nela.

"Mary, tudo bem?" Sarabeth perguntou, dividida entre olhar a multidão e Alice.

"Eu acho que.. Eu vi.." ela disse um pouco baixo demais, confusa demais. "É ele." Exclamou, o coração aos pulos enquanto os olhos ardiam com lágrimas que não deixaria vir.

Sarabeth não precisou perguntar. "Querida, você sabe que não é. Eu sinto muito, mas ele está morto." Ela tocou o braço de Alice de uma forma carinhosa e reconfortante.

Ela sempre via Jasper, onde quer que fosse. Via os olhos dele, o perfil dele. Via o cabelo ou as roupas de marca, as vezes o carro. Mas nunca antes tinha sido ele.

"Eu..." Ela se virou para Sarabeth. "Você tem razão." Baixou os olhos, tentando disfarçar a mentira. "Eu vou ao banheiro."

Afastou-se de Sarabeth antes que ela pudesse sugerir acompanha-la. Então Alice saiu em sua caçada maluca, perseguindo os olhos cor de âmbar que a olharam tão fixamente. O rapaz deu as costas e começou a caminhar, e Alice abriu espaço entre as pessoas para segui-lo. Tropeçou algumas vezes e deslizou em alguma bebida derramada no chão, mas o seguiu para fora do bar.

O lado de fora estava mais frio e a musica mais baixa. Alice abraçou o próprio corpo e olhou para os lados, tentando descobrir onde ele estava. Viu o rapaz todo vestido em preto correr em direção a um prédio antigo, de tijolos a vista.

"Hei!" ela gritou, correndo atrás do rapaz da melhor maneira que pode, em cima de seus saltos Jimmy Choos.

Ela correu pela calçada, desviando de algumas rachaduras, e entrou no prédio atrás dele. Parou no hall, de frente para os lances de escada, olhando a sua volta e procurando por ele.

"Olá?" chamou, mas não obteve resposta, ouviu apenas o som de sapatos contra a madeira, subindo as escadas.

Alice se apressou, subindo os degraus de dois em dois, quando o vestido e os sapatos permitiam. Continuou a subir até que o som dos passos parou. Havia apenas mais um patamar de escadas para subir, até que estivesse no ultimo andar. A garota o subiu apressada e correu pelo iniciou do longo e escuro corredor. Uma luz piscou e acendeu, trazendo luz branca para o breu.

Ela apertou os olhos, mas não precisou muito para reconhecê-lo. Ele estava ali, encostado na parede desgastada do corredor. Calça jeans escura, um cuturno negro e uma jaqueta de couro também negra sobre uma camiseta branca. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, e Alice pode ver o âmbar liquido.

Ela tremeu e deu um passo para trás, sentindo o coração acelerar e os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ela não sabia dizer o que sentia. Não sabia dizer se estava com medo, feliz, triste... Havia imaginado aquele momento tantas vezes, sempre que achava vê-lo em algum lugar, sempre que uma rosa amarela alegrava seu dia. Ela sempre tentava imaginar o que diria, como se desculparia. Mas naquele momento ela não encontrou palavras. Ela só ficou ali, com vontade de chorar e os joelhos fracos.

"Jasper..." ela começou a dizer, mas antes que pudesse piscar de novo, ele estava perto dela.

O corpo colado no seu, os braços em volta de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, enquanto seus lábios, frios e duros, chocavam-se contra sua boca. Alice permaneceu sem reação por apenas um segundo, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz em seguida.

De repente ela não precisou de mais palavras, não precisava dizer nada. Só precisava _fazer_ o que tinha esperado tanto tempo para fazer. Tinha sonhado com o toque dele, com o beijo dele, com a sensação de estar envolta em seus braços. Tinha sonhado com tudo por tanto tempo, que agora ele parecia apenas uma ilusão. Alice apertou seu corpo mais contra o dele, com medo dele desaparecer como fumaça de seu abraço. Queria saber que ele real.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo ombro dele, empurrando a jaqueta que ele usava. Jasper sorriu contra a boca dela enquanto estendia os braços para que ela tirasse sua jaqueta. E ela não se importou em jogar couro legitimo no chão. Com um movimento rápido Jasper abriu a porta atrás deles e puxou os dois para dentro, fechando-a em seguida com um pontapé. Ele foi rápido em tirar os sapatos, enquanto Alice tropeçou em seus Jimmy Choos para tirá-los. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para tentar alcançá-lo mais fácil.

A risada de Jasper ecoou no quarto, e fez com que Alice sorrisse. Tinha sentindo falta daquilo mais do que tinha imaginado. Era como se alguém estivesse tirando agulhas que ela não sabia que tinha, de sua pele.

E ela descobriu que não estava mais acostumada com os reflexos de vampiro dele, quando sentiu seu vestido deslizar do corpo. Não havia notado que ele havia aberto o zíper. Não sabia se era porque estava entorpecida demais pelos beijos ou se era porque ele realmente era rápido. Os dois se separaram quando Alice sentiu necessidade de ar, mas não pararam. Ela puxou a camiseta que ele usava por cima da cabeça e deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo peitoral dele, enquanto sua boca distribuía beijos molhados pelo pescoço dele. Suas mãos alcançaram a barra da calça dele, e habilmente abriram os botões e deixaram que o jeans escorregasse até o chão.

Jasper a pegou no colo, fazendo-a rir baixinho e enlaçar as pernas na cintura dele. Ela gemeu quando sentiu os dentes dele rasparem em seu pescoço, e arfou quando ele tirou seu sutiã. Jasper a deitou na cama com menos gentileza do que ela esperava, mas ela tinha tanta saudade quanto ele.

O vampiro continuou a beijar seu pescoço, passando a boca levemente entre os seios e depois aprisionando um entre seus lábios, dando leves mordidas no mamilo, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Alice deixou sua mão escapar para dentro da boxer que ele usava, sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão. Pode ouvi-lo arfar contra sua pele quando ela começou a estimulá-lo.

Ele passou as mãos levemente pela lateral do corpo de Alice, até envolver os dedos na barra da calcinha e arrancá-la do corpo. Alice fez o mesmo com a boxer que ele usava e o empurrou pelo ombro, fazendo-os mudar de posição. As mãos de Jasper se posicionaram em seus quadris, enquanto ela os baixava lentamente, deixando-o invadi-la.

O vampiro apertou os olhos e os dedos envolta da pele alva. Alice mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a movimentar os quadris, não conseguia se lembrar da ultima vez que sentira-se tão completa e feliz. Os movimentos começaram devagar, lentos, testando a si mesma, e depois um rebolado mais intenso, sinuoso, fazendo os dois gemerem. Os seios de Alice balançavam de forma tentadora, e Jasper não conseguiu conter quando suas mãos avançaram até os seios da garota, apertando-os levemente e fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior novamente, em uma expressão de puro prazer.

Alice deixou as mãos caírem sobre o peito do vampiro e apertou as unhas contra a pele de mármore. Moveu o quadril mais rápido, sentindo seu corpo apertá-lo enquanto ele pulsava dentro dela. Não conseguiu conter o gemido obsceno que escapou sua garganta. Jasper deslizou as mãos até a base da coluna da garota e sentou-se, sua boca tomando a de Alice enquanto ele a ajuda a intensificar os movimentos.

Seus lábios pareciam se moldar com perfeição contra os dele, era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Sua pele queimava quando encostava na dele, e nada nunca pareceu tão perfeito como ela se sentia agora. Ela podia não ter ido até o final, mas havia desistido de sua mortalidade por ele. Ele era seu Seth, e ela era a Magie dele. Ele era seu anjo.

Não era errado. Era certo. Sempre fora certo, e quando os dois gemeram juntos ao atingirem o ápice do prazer, Alice não conseguiu se lembrar o porque de ter trocado sua própria felicidade pela felicidade dos que amava. Ela sabia que era o certo, mas não entendia.

Alice abraçou o vampiro pelos ombros e enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, exalando aquele perfume adocicado que tanto amava. Guardando na memoria.

Ele se remexeu debaixo dela, mas Alice prendeu os braços com mais força em volta dele. "Não." Pediu aos sussurros. "Não se mexa. Não vai. Não ainda." Pediu, sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

Era a coisa certa deixa-lo ir, mas ela ainda não estava pronta. Não queria voltar para o seu mundo de faz de conta. Ainda não. Queria viver sua realidade mais um pouco, e depois voltava para os sorrisos forçados e a falsa superação da tragédia.

"Ainda não." Ele sussurrou de volta para ela, com a voz rouca e baixa, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos.

"**Why not one more night? One last kiss of goodbye? My sweet love, tonight I hope that the stars still spell out you name."  
><strong>**(Early Morning, Alesana)**


End file.
